Just a Kiss
by Star of Heaven
Summary: Sakura searches for the perfect Christmas gift for Aya, but Aya has a little surprise of his own. [Aya x Sakura]


_Just a Kiss_

Disclaimer: I don't own Weiß Kreuz. It's as simple as that._

* * *

/In my dreams/  
__/I always see him/  
__/The one I'm so fond of/  
__/I want to tell him how I feel/ _

It was Christmas time in Japan. All the houses and department stores were in the Christmas spirit, with their beautiful decorations and shining lights. The snow that had fallen suddenly overnight created a thin, pure white blanket over everything, making the buildings and trees as well as anything else appear majestic.

Tomoe Sakura especially was in the holiday spirit. She wanted to get the perfect gift for the one man she was exceptionally fond of: Fujimiya Aya. She was right now walking to the closest mall to find that perfect gift. Problem was, she didn't know what to get him. She wasn't real sure of what kinds of things he liked. He always kind of kept to himself, and his three florist friends couldn't help much either.

"Hey Sakura-chan!" called out a female voice behind Sakura.

Sakura turned around, seeing that it was her friend Akai Hikari behind her. "Hi Hikari-chan," she greeted back.

Hikari was about the same age as Sakura, but she was a little taller. Also, Hikari had jet black hair that fell to her waist, and she usually wore her hair down. Her dark red eyes resembled garnets more than anything else could. She wore a black shirt under her thin, dark green winter coat and loose blue jeans. Sakura, however, wore a heavier winter coat that was a pale maroon over an aqua green sweater and a knee-length skirt with black tights.

"So what have you been up to?" Hikari asked Sakura.

"I'm buying a Christmas gift for a friend," Sakura answered. "What about you?"

"Me?" Hikari repeated. "Well, I'm just looking today. Hey, since I'm not that busy, how 'bout I help you find that present for your friend?"

Sakura nodded. "Sure," she accepted, grinning. They continued walking on until they reached the Piece of Heaven, a small mall that was crammed with merchandise of every kind.

"So what does this friend of yours enjoy?" Hikari wondered as she and Sakura entered the Piece of Heaven. "Does she like L'ArcenCiel?"

"He," Sakura corrected automatically.

"Wha, he's a guy?" Hikari exclaimed. "Who is he? Is he your boyfriend?"

Sakura's face was redder than a tomato. "No, no, he's not my boyfriend!" she yelled fanatically. "He's just a friend!"

Hikari raised a suspicious eyebrow. "Hey, your friend wouldn't happen to be that Fujimiya Aya guy from that one flower shop, would he?"

Sakura nodded her head, her face still an intense shade of red.

"Omigosh, I'm so jealous!" Hikari screamed. "You are so incredibly lucky to actually know him! I know I would just die if he even spoke to me!"

Hikari and Sakura then realized that everyone in the mall was staring at them. They both laughed embarrassedly and then dashed into the nearest store, which was a bookstore.

"Does Fujimiya-san like books?" Hikari asked Sakura.

"Well, I do see him reading a lot, but I don't know what kind of books he likes," Sakura confessed.

Hikari crossed her arms over her chest. "Gee, he really is as distant as they say, huh."

"I guess," Sakura agreed, shrugging her shoulders.

For over two hours, they searched the mall for a present for Aya. At every store, Hikari tried to be helpful by suggesting ideas, but all of her ideas were rejected by Sakura. When she asked why all her ideas were being rejected, Sakura answered, "I just want to get Aya-san the perfect gift. Your ideas are nice, but I just don't think they're good enough. Sorry." Hikari didn't quite understand, but it was a good enough answer for her.

Finally they reached a clothing store. Hikari was a bit uncertain, but Sakura was more than willing to give the clothing store a chance. So they entered the clothing store and looked around. At first they saw nothing interesting, until a red scarf caught Sakura's eye.

She took the scarf into her hands and examined it. It was a dull red, not very eye-catching. It was made of cotton and therefore very soft. The separate strands hanging from the edges were cut short, so they wouldn't get hooked on anything. There was something about this plain scarf that she couldn't explain…

Then it hit her. This scarf, this normal, plain-looking scarf, was perfect for Aya! It had to be! "This is it!" Sakura called out to Hikari. "This scarf is the perfect gift for Aya-san!"

Hikari walked over to Sakura and observed the scarf in her hands. "You really think so?" Hikari commented. "Well, if you say so."

Sakura paid for the red scarf and she and Hikari left the mall. Sakura could barely contain her excitement as they walked home.

"Man Sakura-chan, if I didn't know better, I'd say you had a crush on Fujimiya-san," Hikari noticed.

Sakura suddenly halted, and almost tripped. "W-What are you talking about?" she asked uneasily. "I-I don't have a crush on Aya-san."

Hikari hid her smirk behind one hand. "If you say so," she added mischievously.

Soon they reached Sakura's house. "See ya, Sakura-chan," Hikari said as Sakura went up to her house.

"'Bye, Hikari-chan," Sakura replied before she entered her house. She removed her shoes and quickly went up to her bedroom and got out a small box and some shiny red wrapping paper from under her bed.

"Oh, I really hope Aya-san likes this," she prayed as she sat down on the floor to wrap the scarf she brought.

ººº

December twenty-fifth, Christmas day. Sakura, with Aya's wrapped present in her gloved hands, walked down the street to the Kitty in the House. As she walked, she began to have second thoughts about her "perfect gift."

_What if Aya-san doesn't like it? _she asked herself. _Then I'll look like an idiot…_ She shook her head vigorously, pushing the thought from her mind. _No, he'll like it! I'm sure of it!_

She soon came to the Kitty in the House, which, surprisingly, was open for business, having a sale on poinsettias. Tsukiyono Omi, who was outside the shop, greeted her.

"Hello Sakura-chan!" Omi greeted Sakura brightly.

"Hi Omi-san," Sakura greeted back. "Where's Aya-san?"

"In the shop," Omi answered. "Hold on, I'll go get him for you." He went into the shop and within a minute, he was back with Aya.

"What do you need?" Aya asked Sakura.

Sakura handed the wrapped present she was holding to Aya. "Merry Christmas, Aya-san," she presented.

Aya took the gift from Sakura and carefully unwrapped it. He opened the box, dug through the tissue, and pulled out the red scarf. He studied the scarf closely; however, his face didn't appear to change emotion.

Sakura was now convinced that Aya did not like the scarf. "Um, I have to go now," she announced, and before Aya could say anything, she had started to run down the street, away from the flower shop.

Warm tears ran down Sakura's cheeks as fast as she was running. She was cursing herself and her bad judgment.

_How could I have been so stupid?_ she wondered, ignoring how tried she became. _I should've known better. There was no way Aya-san would like such a stupid gift…_

"Sakura, wait up," called out a low, deep voice.

Sakura froze, her heart beating so hard that it felt as if it was about to break out of her chest. She knew that voice all too well. It was the voice of Aya.

Aya laid his hand on her shoulder and gently turned her around to face him. "Here," he said, handing the scarf she had given him to her.

"I'm so sorry," Sakura hastily apologized. "I didn't-"

"Sorry for what?" Aya interrupted. "I want you to put the scarf on me."

Sakura almost fainted from disbelief. Was Aya asking _her_ to wrap the scarf around him? "Uh, sure," she accepted, her voice shaky. She took the scarf from him and threw it around the back of his neck. She then took the left end of the scarf and curled it loosely around his throat to allow it to drape over his right shoulder. Her hands trembled violently, but Aya didn't seem to notice. If he did, he made no sign.

"It looks, um, very nice on you," Sakura complimented, still quite nervous.

"It's also very comfortable," Aya added. "Now it's time for you to receive my gift."

"Your gift?" Sakura repeated.

Aya laid both his hands on Sakura's shoulders and stepped up closer to her, so close that she felt his chest against hers, his heart beating wildly against hers. She could not tear her eyes away from the pale violet eyes that were Aya's. "Aya-san?" she asked in barely more than a whisper.

"Ran," Aya corrected. "My real name is Fujimiya Ran." He slowly started to bend over, as if to kiss Sakura.

Sakura lifted her chin upward, feeling his hot breath on her lips. She wanted him to kiss her. Her fondness for Aya- no, Ran, was actually love. She truly loved him, and she wanted him to love her as well.

Finally Ran's lips were on Sakura's. Her heart beat faster and she felt his heart beat faster as well. His lips were so soft, so warm, that she wanted to kiss him for the rest of eternity. She wondered if he was enjoying this kiss as much as she was.

Ran soon pulled his lips off of Sakura's to get a breath of air, but she kissed him again, this time with more passion. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he curled his slender arms around her back to massage it, making her knees so weak that all she could do was hang in his grip.

They pulled their lips back, and their eyes met. They said nothing, for they found that they were unable to speak. But they didn't need to. Their kiss had said enough.

The silence was becoming awkward. Sakura moved one of her hands from the back of Ran's neck and touched his pale face. "Ran-san…" she breathed, twisting her index finger around one of Ran's two ear-tails.

Ran took that hand into his own and kissed it gently. "Merry Christmas, Sakura," he said, a faint smile on his face.

Sakura, overcome with emotion, buried her face in Ran's chest to hide her tears of joy. Words were no longer needed. He knew how she felt, and she knew how he felt. He loved her, and she loved him.

* * *

A/N: So how'd you like it? The name of the mall, Piece of Heaven, is also the name of the second opening theme of Weiß Kreuz. I just thought it was a nice name for the mall. The band group Hikari mentioned, L'ArcenCiel, is one of my favorite band groups, so I felt like putting them in. And finally, the verse at the beginning of this fic came from a song called "My Sorrow" that I wrote. (Hey, I can write songs as well as fan fics!) It's actually an image song from my novel-sized WK fic, "Kiseki no Hoshi," that I wrote for Sakura. Anyway, I'll stop rambling so you can write your review.


End file.
